


The Conundrum

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Doctor Doctor [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was used to other shoes.  She was not used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conundrum

Emily was running late. She hated being late, usually opting to be early instead. She really hated being late to anything involving her mother. Elizabeth Prentiss had never been late for anything in her life. She had no qualms getting on people who didn’t reach her expectations.

Her daughter had been on the receiving end of the look or the spiel many times in her life. She hated to think at 37 she was still finding ways to end up below her mother’s expectations. Shaking off the bad thoughts, Emily pulled up to the Hillsborough County Country Club. It was raining, pouring; a valet came to open the driver’s side. Emily got out and stood under the large umbrella he provided.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Cohen.” He said walking her to the door.

“Please, Miss Prentiss is fine.” She replied.

“Yes ma'am.”

She handed him the keys to her truck. It wasn’t exactly a country club vehicle but she loved it. Emily went inside, managing smiles for everyone who rushed to greet her. She was escorted into the dining room by a host. Elizabeth looked up and smiled.

“Well, there will be little doubt that we are mother and daughter today.” She said, standing up. “Thank you Calvin.”

“Of course, Ambassador Prentiss.”

“Was there ever any doubt before?” Emily asked, leaning to kiss her cheek.

Mother and daughter were dressed alike. Both wore black slacks and red tops. Elizabeth preferred the button down dressy look while Emily glowed in a snug fitting ribbed v-neck. She sat across from her mother at the table.

“I ordered a glass of raspberry iced tea for you.” Elizabeth said, looking over the menu.

“Thanks. I'm so sorry I'm late. I was on a conference call and the ideas were flowing. It felt amazing.”

“What are you working on?”

“Right now it’s just a sounding board session. Erin Strauss, Dana Woodridge, and I have been chattering for days. It’s really freeing.”

“What will come of the chatter?” Elizabeth asked.

“We want to create a magazine focusing on women in the prime of their lives. Hmm, Prime might be a good title. I should write that down.” Emily grabbed a pen from her purse and scribbled it on a napkin. She stuck the napkin in her purse.

“Aren't there enough magazines saturating the market, darling?”

“Yes,” Emily nodded as she scanned the menu. “That’s why we have to offer something a little different, hence the chatter. Dana and I are both writers, Erin is a publisher. How is the salmon?”

“It’s delicious. I didn’t think you liked fish.”

“It’s tolerable. I think I’ll have the lobster ravioli though. Yes, I’ll have that.”

“Great.” Elizabeth held up her hand and a server was immediately at their table. “Good afternoon, Sidney.”

“Good afternoon, Ambassador Prentiss. Have you decided?”

Elizabeth ordered the Caesar salad with salmon and Emily got her ravioli. When Sidney nodded and walked away, Emily just smiled.

“What?” Her mother asked.

“You're such a big cheese, Mother. They fall all over you around here.”

“They're paid to.”

“I think it’s more than that.” Emily said.

“I try to treat everyone with respect. I was never sure if I was likable or if it was solely my social standing in the community. I hope it’s at least a little bit of both.”

“I'm sure it is.”

Elizabeth wasn’t sure that Emily believed it even as she was saying it. She sighed.

“Emily, I need to talk to you about something that’s been on my mind for some time now.”

“What's the matter?” Concern laced Emily’s voice.

“No darling, nothing’s the matter per say. I just wanted to talk to you about something. It’s more like I need some advice.”

“Advice?”

“I need advice, Emily.”

“Alright.” She nodded, trying to keep a straight face even though she was floored. This would be the perfect article for the magazine. She would call it _The Passing of the Torch: When Mothers Ask Daughters for Advice_. She wished she had Spencer Reid’s eidetic memory…she didn’t want to forget any of this. “I’ll help in any way that I can.”

“Tom and I have been together for seven months.” Elizabeth said.

“Wow, time is moving so quickly. How is it?”

“How is what?”

“Your relationship with Tom, Mother?”

“Well…” Elizabeth drank her unsweetened iced tea. She’d never cared for it until she started seeing him. He’d turned her on to so much, her mind, body, and spirit. He was amazing.

“What's the problem?” Emily asked.

“I wouldn’t call it a problem exactly. It’s more like a conundrum.”

“Mmm hmm. Mother, that’s just a $2 word for problem. Talk to me; I'm listening.”

“My feelings for him have intensified.” Elizabeth said it as if it were dreadful. The sentence sounded as if it should be followed by “and now I'm going to die”. This meant Emily needed to hide her joy and come at it like an algorithm.

“Oh my God, that’s wonderful.” She reached to squeeze Elizabeth’s hands. OK, so much for algorithms. Oh well, she wasn’t good at them anyway.

“Calm down, darling.”

“Why? That should be something you want to shout from the rooftops. You should want to write epic poems or silly songs. You laugh for no reason and always put perfume high up on your thighs when you feel like that. It’s warm in the winter and cool in the summer. And your tone just equated it with bunion surgery.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. What's the matter, Mother? You can't possibly be worried that Tom doesn’t feel the same way. That man is crazy, out of control, Donald O’ Connor running up walls in love with you.”

“I'm sorry?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as lunch arrived. They both thanked the server. Elizabeth added pepper before her salad dressing.

“This is your conundrum, Mother? This is supposed to be a good thing. What could possibly be bothersome about it?”

“I’ll be 60 years old next month.”

“I know. Am I supposed to be planning a massive surprise that you'll suffer through or keeping things low key?” Emily asked.

“Please focus on the latter.”

“OK. So, you'll be sixty next month. What else?”

“Do you think it would be unseemly for Tom and I to discuss cohabitation?” Elizabeth asked. “We haven’t been together that long.”

“Has he asked you to move in with him?” Emily asked.

“No, but I feel like something’s going to happen soon. I'm not sure where I stand; I'm not sure where he does.”

“I don’t think he’s going to ask you to move in with him.”

“You don’t?” Elizabeth hid her disappointment. Emily probably didn’t know how much her mother knew. She had been well versed by her own mother and she also knew her daughter was no stranger to men. Elizabeth needed man advice and since her mother was gone, her daughter was the next best thing. How had the gene skipped a generation?

“He’s the marrying kind for sure.”

“What?”

“What, what? If he asks you are you going to turn him down?”

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t think he would ask me. I'm just taking everything into account.”

“Alright.”

Emily nodded and ate her lunch. She wished she could get to the bottom of her mother but knew she never would. Her relationship with Tom seemed like a really good thing yet Elizabeth was filled with apprehension and doubt. Maybe she wasn’t and was just taking everything into account. As far as Emily knew it had been some time since her mother had been in a relationship. As someone navigating something new herself, no matter how amazing, you spent so much time dancing around the pitfalls. She put on a smile.

“Do you need anymore advice?”

“No darling, but I appreciate your help. I guess I just have some thinking to do. This is a place I never thought I’d be again and it’s frightening. It’s also thrilling.”

“Believe me, I understand.” Emily took her hand. “Communication is key. You have to talk to Tom, even about the hard stuff. And when you don’t have time to talk, have lots of sex in the afternoon. Afternoon sex makes the world a better place.”

“Emily Katherine Prentiss, don’t be vulgar.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Elizabeth did her best not to smile. She definitely knew the benefits of noontime nudity. Tom Barton had a cure for any and everything. She was addicted to what he sold.

***

Tom rushed down the hall to the door when he heard the bell. He looked through the peephole, smiling when he opened it.

“Hello there.”

“You know I would never normally show up unannounced but…”

“Get in here.” He took hold of Elizabeth’s hands and pulled her over the threshold. “You're allowed to come by unannounced. It’s a girlfriend privilege.”

“You could’ve been busy. You could’ve…”

“What?”

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed.

“Tell me, Lids. I’ll make you a deal. You tell me what you're thinking and I’ll give you a hello kiss. Hurry love, I can't wait too long.”

“I have this fear of showing up unannounced, you answering the door half-dressed, and another women being with you.” She said it so quickly that she wasn’t sure she actually did.

“You're the only woman.” Tom took her face in his hands, kissing her nose. “I'm rather smitten with you. You're a handful and I like you that way.” He kissed her lips. “Hello, love.”

“Hi.” Elizabeth whispered, eagerly accepting the kiss that came with the greeting. “You're damp.”

“I just got out of the shower. I got my five miles down to 40 minutes today. By the time I was done I smelled like a 14 year old boy. There's nothing sexy about that.” He kissed her again.

“I actually like you sweaty.” She ran her hands up his strong naked back, sighing.

“Ditto, Lids. Come in, get comfortable; do you want a glass of wine?”

“I’ll get it myself. You should go and finish getting dressed.”

“Alright,” Tom reluctantly left her arms. “I’ll be right back.”

“OK.”

Tom went back down the hall and Elizabeth went to the kitchen. She loved that the room had soft lighting and beautiful sconces as opposed to that awful track fluorescent lighting most kitchens had. She loved Tom’s condo from the first time he had her over. It was 3000 square feet, three bedrooms, and two and half baths. It was spacious, with large windows and hardwood floors.

Elizabeth loved the way he decorated; smart and tasteful. Tom loved Kandinsky prints and black and white photography by a variety of artists. Maroon, crème, and black were his favorite colors and it showed throughout the house. She didn’t know many men who had such excellent tastes and told him so. He admitted to having an interior decorator that did the hard work but Tom picked out most of the furniture and accessories himself. That included the replica of The Thinker in his loft study and the cherry oak master bedroom set.

Elizabeth smiled when she opened the refrigerator. It was mostly healthy food; the roll of sugar cookie dough was surprising. It wasn’t even low fat or low sugar…just Pillsbury. Maybe it was a treat for her. She pulled out a small platter of fruit with low sugar fruit dip and poured herself a glass of Rex Goliath white wine.

“I'm really glad that you're here.” Tom said, sliding his arms around her from behind.

“You are?”

“Yes.” He brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck. “I was thinking of you; I wanted to be close. I considered calling you.”

“What stopped you?” Elizabeth asked.

“I didn’t want you to feel any guilt about hating to drive in inclement weather.”

“You could’ve come to me.”

Elizabeth drank some wine, put the glass on the counter, and an apple slice between her teeth. When she turned around in his arms, Tom smiled and moved his lips over the other half. They shared the fruit and a tender kiss.

“I thought about that as well.” Tom said, kissing her again. “Sometimes though, I just want to lie on my overpriced, very comfortable couch. Lying with you on that couch is even better.”

“Well, isn’t it lucky I'm here? You're right though, normally I don’t care for inclement driving but I had to come over. I needed to tell you something important.”

“Yes ma'am?”

“I love you, Dr. Thomas Lionel Barton. So there.”

Tom’s face broke out in a huge grin. He took full possession of her mouth and never wanted to let go. Elizabeth gripped his tee shirt as the kiss intensified.

“Mmm…” His lips came away from her slowly, another smile dancing across his face. “I feel like I'm flying, Lids.”

“You might be exaggerating slightly.”

“No, I don’t think so. Hold onto me; fly with me.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let him embrace her.

“I want…”

“Hmm?” Elizabeth opened her eyes.

“Nothing,” He kissed her…he just couldn’t stop. “We have plenty of time to talk.”

“About what?”

“We will talk about everything. I'm taking you away next month; that’ll give us time to talk.”

“You better not go overboard for my birthday, Tom, I mean it.”

“I have absolutely no intention of going overboard for your birthday.” He shook his head.

“I don’t believe you.” She said.

“Ouch Lids, you cut me deep.”

Elizabeth laughed, reaching back for her wine.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “I have some lamb marinating in the fridge.”

“That sounds perfect.” She kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love, love, love you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world.”

“Tom…” She couldn’t even finish the sentence. She didn’t know what to say. How were you supposed to respond to that? The man was too good to be true…he really was. The other shoe needed to drop. Elizabeth was used to other shoes. She was not used to this.

***

“No clothes allowed.” Elizabeth said. She curled up under the blanket as Tom came out of the master bath in pajama pants.

“What?”

“I want you naked, Dr. Barton.”

“Hey now, how about a little reciprocity. Are you naked?”

“You'll have to come over here to find out.” She laughed. “And don’t come over dressed in those.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Ambassador Prentiss. No wonder the Soviets bent to your will.”

“I wasn’t as nice to them as I am to you.”

“I should hope not.” Tom dropped his pants, stepping out of them. Then he moved over to the bed. Elizabeth smiled as he crawled across the mattress and under the covers. “Tell the doctor how to make it better.” He whispered, pulling her body to his. His hands roamed over her back, her hips, and her ass. He loved the way Elizabeth sighed in his ear.

“I don’t have the gene.”

“I'm sorry?” Tom pulled back some but kept his arms around her.

“I just have this overwhelming need to be honest with you.”

“That’s a good thing, Lids.”

“There are some things a woman should keep to herself. My mother taught me that and I've always believed it.”

“Well there's not much room for argument there. Still, communication is key.” He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. “If you want to talk to me then you should never feel uncomfortable. Now what's this about a gene?”

“Nevermind,” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s silly.”

“That’s my favorite kind of conversation.” Tom spread her thighs, tickling his fingers over the skin before settling his body there. She arched her back when she felt the beginnings of his erection on her belly. “But I'm not going to press you.”

“I appreciate it.”

“I'm going to kiss you though. I think kissing you will make us both happy.”

Elizabeth nodded, relaxing from his kisses and his touch. She ran her fingers through his hair and liked the way he moaned.

“I love you.” She said.

“That’s music to my ears.”

“Do you have me right where you want me, Dr. Barton?”

“We’re close. We’re getting closer.”

She reached down to stroke him. Tom sucked in his breath, putting his hand over hers.

“That feels so good. Mmm, Lids…”

Elizabeth rolled them on the mattress and straddled him.

“I love your body, Tom. You take such good care of it.”

“I have to say that you take very good care of it too.” He replied, grinning.

She moved under the blanket and gave it as good as she always got it. She loved Tom; loved satisfying him and the response she always got. If she was ever in doubt about her skills, which she wasn’t, his response always put her mind at ease. And when he was spent and satisfied, she held him in her arms.

“Damn…” That was all he could manage.

“Get some rest.” Elizabeth replied laughing.

“Between the rain and you I think I'm gonna sleep like a baby.”

“Good.”

“Maybe we’ll talk about the gene tomorrow.” He said.

“Or maybe we’ll forget about that. I may not have the gene but I think I'm going to be alright. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, love of mine.”

Tom relaxed in her arms and Elizabeth exhaled. She’d said it and locusts hadn't fallen from the sky. Emily was right…it felt so good. It had been a long time since she felt like this. It was possible that she never had. Now was the time to enjoy it. It was now or never.

***

  



End file.
